


6 AM Poetry Collection

by visceraboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Descriptions of gore, Mental Illness, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visceraboy/pseuds/visceraboy
Summary: Collection of poems





	1. Mania.

You're up at 6 am  
Flossing your teeth,  
But not brushing them.  
You just became able to ascribe a word  
To the feeling you get  
When you wish you could view yourself as a   
Gutted  
Rotting  
Corpse.

Its 6 am  
And you're listening to songs about angels  
And imagine wings  
On your own back.  
Brown-green organs,  
Floating eyes,  
And a halo made of fire.

Its 6 am  
And you're hungry.  
You've ate nothing but  
Microwaved noodle cups,  
Despite a better meal being just in the refrigerator.  
But nothing sounds very appealing.  
If you could,  
You would just will the hunger away.

It's 6 am.  
You haven't slept since noon yesterday.

It's 6 am.  
Remember when you tried to kill yourself in this very bed?

It's 6 am.  
It's 6 am.   
It's 6 am.

It's not actually 6 am.  
You're lying.  
It's actually 5:50 am.  
Technicalities.  
Its 5:51.  
You aren't tired.  
You're just hungry.  
And lonely.

It'll be 6 am soon.


	2. Biodegradable

Shoot me in the head,  
Shoot me in the head.  
I wish I were fucking dead.  
You left me in this place,  
You made me fuckin defaced.  
Wanna kill you,  
Leave you in the dirt,  
Rip out your teeth,  
You foul fucking leech.  
Take your hands off me,  
Take your hands off me,  
Get away,  
Get away,  
Get away,  
Get away,  
Don't look at me,  
I hate you hate you hate you hate you hate you hate you


End file.
